A New Threat (extra)
by Scorp Rose Al
Summary: This is not the real story! Only an excerpt! The full story and full summary is in the 39 clues and Harry Potter Xover section! Only the full summary is here, inside. PS: This excerpt is all Harry Potter. TKC will be included in the real story! Readers who cannot find the FULL STORY, it is now named A New Threat and is in the HP and PJO Crossover section!


_Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts, but when they each receive letter telling them to go to the United States to help stop a threat even stronger than Voldemort, everything changes. New people enter their lives, people they must unite with to bring down new and old threats. Formerly, The Evil Returns._

* * *

_Hello everyone! This idea just popped into my head one day, and I had to write it down. This is a next generation HP, TKC, T39C, and PJO crossover, with Albus Potter, Michael Stone, Charlene Kane, Emma Cahill, and Emily Jackso being the main characters. This is an excerpt to raise awareness. The PJO chapter will be next, then the 39 Clues one, and finally, TKC will be last. After these 4 chapters, they will all merge together in Ch. 5- end. The POV for chapters 5-end is secret, but there may be chapters of the parents POV. This is a crossover, but is in the normal section to raise awareness of this story. The full story is in the Harry Potter/PJO crossover section. Happy Reading!_

_-SRA_

* * *

**1-The Letter**

"Dad, come _on_!" came the impatient voice of sixteen-year-old Albus Potter, from the sitting room, all set to leave. Albus would be in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming September. But for now it was July and Albus' older brother, James, who had just finished at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, was now playing professional Qudditch for the Ballycastle Bats, which was one of the best teams in the league. The Potters were going to James' first professional game, and Harry knew Al was dying to go.

"I just got a letter, and by the looks of it, from the Minister," Harry called to his son from the kitchen, "and besides, we don't have to leave for another half-hour."

"Well then, hurry up!" Al called. He was disappointed, but he knew his father's work as Head of the Auror Department was very important.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Al, could you get Mum and come here?" Harry asked from the other room, sounding worried. Al hesitated before answering. "Okaaaaaaay," he responded awkwardly, "Mum?!"

"Coming!" Ginny called from upstairs. A few seconds later she came down the stairs. "Mum, Dad needs to talk to us," Al said. "Why?" Ginny questioned. "No idea, he sounded worried, though." Now Ginny looked worried, "Oh, no. Let's go see what's wrong." They went to the kitchen together and on entering the kitchen, Ginny went right next to her husband and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gin," Harry started, "and Al, I got an owl from the Minister a few minutes ago and it brings some unfortunate news. Take a look." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and gave it to Ginny. She took the letter with trembling hands, smoothed it out, and read it quickly.

"Th-th-that is not good," Ginny stuttered after she had finished reading, "That is n-n-not good at all. They're all so young..." She looked like she was about to collapse. "What's not good?" Al asked impatiently. "See for yourself," Harry sighed. Even the Head Auror sounded worried. Al took the letter and read to himself

_Harry,_

_I received word from the American Minister of Magic, Jacob Burten, a few days ago, that there have been massive disappearances of Muggles and Wizards alike, throughout the region of New York City, New York, U. S. A. The American Ministry and our Ministry both suspect Death Eaters. We are both very worried that, worst case scenario, the Death Eaters have found a way to bring back Voldemort and that he has paired with other Dark forces, and are now plotting America's downfall, and eventually yours. How the Death Eaters could have returned Voldemort from the dead is a mystery, but I suspect they have recovered the Resurrection Stone from the Forbidden Forest, and presumably used Time-Turners and the Rennevate spell to bring him back fully. If his Death Eaters have not brought him back, I assume his wishes have been taken over by one of his closest and most trusted followers. Burten has heard of you and your triumph over Voldemort 26 years ago and asked for your, along with your friends Ronald and Hermione Weasley, assistance in New York along with some Americans. An owl has been sent to them, also, explaining this scenario. I am asking you, too, as Minister, for your help, along with your son, Albus's help. Rose Weasley, daughter of your friends Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy have been required to help, too. I have lifted the Trace on Rose and Albus and have given them Apparation licenses, so let them use magic, and, if you feel it's appropriate, Apparate. (Scorpius is already overage, so there is no Trace to remove or license to give) He did not explain why they were needed. Lives are at stake in this time of need. Please have you and Albus Apparate to the Empire State Building by noon, New York City time, today, July 27, 2024. Burten said that you should both get in the lift and make sure it's empty. Insert the enclosed card into the slot on the lift. A button with the number 600 on it will appear. Press it. He said that you will meet the others "at the top", whatever that means. The last thing he told me was that the "other agents" were not Muggles, but not quite wizards either, but he said do not be afraid to use magic in front of them. He said they have things to show you two, too. That was all the instructions he gave me. It seems odd but he said it will make sense eventually. It's just like last time. Darkness has fallen. We must be prepared. A storm is coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shaklebot_

_Kingsley Shaklebot  
Minister of Magic_

_P.S. Even though I have asked for Scorpius Malfoy, his father has not been informed of this attack due some suspicions I may have about who might be carrying out Lord Voldemort's final wishes._

When Al took his eyes off the letter, he saw that Ginny wasn't moving and was taking short, rapid breaths. She was in shock. "Mum," Al said, while Harry said "Gin," at the same time. "Maybe you should just help Lily finish getting ready, then leave for the game. Dad and I can handle ourselves, or Mr. Shaklebolt wouldn't have asked for our help," Al finished. He saw that Harry was thinking the same thing. Ginny nodded, gave them her best attempt at a smile, then went upstairs to find Lily, Al's little sister. She would be going into fifth year at Hogwarts in September. As Ginny left, Al saw tears in her eyes. At first, he wanted to comfort her, but decided against it. He knew that Ginny didn't want to talk, or even think about it.

He blinked back his own tears, and then turned to Harry. "Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean I can't go to the game?" Al wasn't really worried before (he got to use magic, go on one of his father's missions, and be with his best friends for who knows how long), but now he was. Kingsley knew how much Al wanted to go to the game. If he was preventing him going for a mission, Al knew it must be really bad. Harry nodded. Al was now devastated, but he knew better than to put up a fight, especially with the Minister of Magic and Head Auror. He didn't want to go to America, but at least he didn't have the Trace on him. He wouldn't turn 17 until August, so he was happy for the removal of the Trace and an Apparation license. His cousin Rose and best friend Scorpius were coming, so he wouldn't be alone. Uncle Ron wouldn't approve of his friendship with him. Scorpius was a Slytherin, like Al, but Ron was convinced that Scorpius was just like his Death Eater family. Al thought otherwise. He had been friends with Scorpius since their first year, and he, Al, knew that Scorpius did not share his parents' view about the Dark Arts. Ron didn't know that Rose and Al were friends with Scorpius. Harry, Ginny, and Aunt Hermione knew, approved, and kept the friendship from Uncle Ron. Nobody except Al, Scorpius, Rose, and Aunt Hermione knew about Rose's relationship with Scorpius, and they all wanted to keep it that way.

"We better pack. We could be there for a while." Harry said, changing the subject a bit, "I have a trunk packed in case I have to go on a mission. You, on the other hand, do not. After Al had packed, he said good-bye to Ginny and a confused (or maybe Confunded) Lily, and watched them Disapparate.

"So, Dad," Al said to Harry, "If we're going to be in New York City for a while, where are we staying?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask that. Accio Tent!" A little tent came zooming down the hall, and hit Al in the stomach. "Ow!" he exclaimed, "We're staying in that for who knows how many weeks!?"

"Yep!" Harry responded, waving his wand again, so the tent put itself up, "Climb inside!" Al grumbled, and walked in the flap. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Where'd you get this?" The tent was huge on the inside with beds, couches, chairs, Muggle clothes-cleaning devices which Al had forgotten the name of, and even a stove.

"Well," explained Harry, smiling, "this was Granddad Weasley's colleague's tent, and apparently, he didn't want it, so he gave it to Granddad Weasley! And when Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and I went looking for Horcruxes, he let us borrow it and this is where we stayed. After Voldemort was defeated, Granddad Weasley let us keep it. Now, since when we were hunting for Horcruxes we were living off stale mushrooms," Al made a face, "I've added food! There's enough food in there to feed an army!"

"That's brilliant!" Al exclaimed, "But where do we put it? From the few pictures I've seen of New York, it's full of buildings and no places to put a tent" Harry smiled and explained in an American accent, "Well, that's not exactly true. There is a huge park in the City called Central Park. We can set up our tent there and use every single concealment spell we know, and hide ourselves from the Muggles and, if need be, the Death Eaters," Al frowned at the thought of Death Eaters, but it quickly transformed into a smile at Harry's accents. He knew Harry was great at them from his Auror training, but never knew he was so good at mimicking an American, "Brilliant!" he said. Harry smiled and checked his watch. "It's almost noon. Should we get going?" he said. Al sighed and nodded.

"If you would take my arm," Harry said to Al. He took it and they Disapparated.

* * *

_So, everyone, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, put it in a nice way. No flames, please! Review, review, review! Cheerio!_

_The next chapter is up in the FULL STORY, so if you want more of this story, you'll have to go to the FULL STORY, also titled A NEW THREAT, in the HP/PJO crossover section._

_-SRA_


End file.
